


dreams

by zeppelinbend



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Claire is 21 yall, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 15:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeppelinbend/pseuds/zeppelinbend
Summary: claire has an interrupted dream about dean.
Relationships: Claire Novak/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 15





	dreams

sleep in the bunker didn’t come easily. in fact, it came after she’d had a few beers and basically passed out. she dreamt, of course, of dean. they were sitting on the couch watching something on tv. it wasn’t important because she managed to entice him enough to straddle him, hips pressing down against his slowly. finally, after all these years of pining, her lips were on his. his hands cupped her ass, guiding her to keep moving against him. it wasn’t long before he laid her down, knee in between her legs with a grin as he moved to kiss over her neck. 

claire’s back arched against his body, dean’s hands slipping under her shirt. she couldn’t believe this was happening as she tangled hands in his short hair, tugging him back up for more kisses. her hands ran over his neck, shoulders, arms, everywhere she could touch as she moved to tug at his tshirt. he pulled it off over his head and then helped her sit up so he could do the same to her, tossing their clothes into a growing pile on the floor. 

his lips were on her chest now, his hand snaking behind her to unclip her bra, letting her breasts free. he took one in his hand, the other in his mouth, tongue playing at her nipple before switching to the other one, drawing out moans from claire as she watched with lust filled eyes. the next thing she knew, dean was pulling her jeans off, then her panties. 

the moment his tongue was on her was the moment she felt like she transcended to another world. her legs were hooked over his shoulders, hips rocking against his tongue as she moaned his name. it didn’t take long for her to cry out as her orgasm hit her like a wave, crashing into her, making her legs shake and her whole body shiver. “dean,” she managed to say, looking down at him with a smile. he started to move up to kiss her again and that, unfortunately, was when she woke up.


End file.
